A 180 turn
by AnimeLoverQ8
Summary: Challenge fic. Raynare after her loss to issei lost conscious and brought to the hospital. After waking up she met a sick girl who is close to death named Yumi Amane and befriended her till her last day. After Yumi passed away, Raynare felt guilty and decided to live her life away from the supernatural as Yumi. Rated M IsseixRaynarexharem limes and maybe Lemons
1. Running unnoticed

**Another Raynare Challenge fic. I hope you like it.**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

[draidg]

{albion}

 _(Pov)_

([scene break])

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, all I own is the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _(Ray pov)_

'Damn my chin hurt.' I thought while rubbing my chin.

"All I want is to be recognized by my crush and leader Azazel-sama, why these filthy devils don't understand?" I mumbled to myself.

 **"Damn you Issei, Damn you gremory bitch." I cursed behind their backs.**

Well, I suppose I should go back to Grigori and report. I unleashed my wings and flew to my destination. My vision has become blurry and I fell into the lake.

'I don't have the strength left to fly, well, that's it I am gonna die here in the lake.' Those were my last thoughts before everything went black.

([scene break])

I begin to stir and opened my eyes but closed them quickly because of the light. I waited until I opened again and adjusted to the bright light. The first thing I notice is the celling.

'Huh where am I?, am I dreaming?'

I sit up and looked around to see I am in the hospital.

"Why am I in the hospital?, I thought I drowned in the lake!" I said to no one.

"Oh, you are awake." A voice spoke.

I turned to see a doctor and I sensed he is a human from his lowly aura.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Dr. Takashi, I am the one who found you in the lake and brought you here." The now identified Dr. Takashi spoke.

'Thank god that I am in my human form.' I thought while the doctor is waiting for me to talk.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help from the bottom of my heart." I said in my sweetest tone.

"You are welcome, it's my duty after all." He replied while his face gained a pink color.

'Pervert.' I thought.

"Am i ask how you ended up in the lake?" He asked me curiously.

'Must think of a lie.' I thought again.

"Well I ran away from my parents, because they didn't approve of me dating my boyfriend so I got into a fight with them." I gave him an answer.

'And don't ask no more.' I said hopefully.

"Oh, I am sorry it must be hard to seek love while your parents is against it." He said In a sad tone.

'He bought it, humans are stupid after all.' I said in my mind.

"It's alright, I got over it." I said in a happy tone.

"And I assume the bruises and red marks on your body is because of their beatings?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, and I ran away until my body couldn't go on until I fell into the lake." I said in tears.

"Oh, what a poor girl you don't deserve this kind of treatment." He said angrily.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern you are really nice and sweet." I said in a lovely tone.

"You are welcome, and I didn't catch your name?" He replied while blushing red.

"Oh, my name is Yuuma Amano nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you too miss Amano, what a beautiful name you have." He said smiling.

"Thank you Dr, and when I can check out?" I asked him hoping to get out quickly.

"Oh, well your injuries are not serious and healing at a faster rate you can check out tonight or tomorrow morning." He replied reassuring her.

"Really, ok i want to go to my apartment to ready my things for school." I said smiling.

"Oh, I forgot about that which school are you attending?" He asked getting as much info of her.

"Kuoh Academy." I replied without thinking.

"The infamous private school, I heard it turned from all girls to co-ed you are lucky to get into it." He said with amusement.

"Oh, yes I am." I said in a heavenly tone.

"Oh, let me go to talk with nurse to check you out." He said while smiling.

"Ok." I said in a low voice.

He turned and got out to check me out, and I am alone and bored. So i decided to explore the hospital before he returns, I got up and walked out of the room to begin exploring.

* * *

 **So how did I do. Review,like and follow. I am starting to write the first chapter of Who Are You. What will She will find and who she meet during her exploration, find out in the next chapter of A 180 turn. Peace.**


	2. A lookalike

**Chapter 2:**

 _(Raynare pov)_

Raynare is exploring the hospital while the doctor is away, she sensed the auras of the humans to check the wake of them. She sensed that there is one awake and it's weak. She ran towards it and found herself in front the last door in the corridor. She  
/opens the door and froze in shock, there sits a young image of her human form it's like she is looking at another version of herself. The girl noticed her and smiled at her.

"Oh, I didn't know I had a visitor." Said the young Yumma.

"Well, I was just exploring, but you can call me a visitor." Replied Raynare with a fake smile.

"My name is Yumi Amane." introduced the girl with a smile.

"And I am Yuuma Amano. Raynare Replied back still smiling.

"Oh, and we have almost the same name." Yumi said with a giggle.

"Yeah, and the same appearance like twins." Raynare replied with a giggle of her own.

"You are right, one is alive and the other is almost dead." Yumi murmured with a sad tone.

"Huh?!" Raynare wondered.

"Well, I have a disease that couldn't be cured so I have a few days to live." Yumi explains in a depressed tone.

"Oh, what a poor thing I am so sad right now." Raynare said in a sad tone.

"Plz don't, I do not like when you're sad." Yumi told Raynare trying to cheer her up.

"Ok." Raynare smiled.

"That's better, will you be my friend?" Yumi asked hopefully.

"Don't you have friends?" Raynare replied curiously.

"No, I don't have." Yumi said with tears building in her eyes.

"Why?" Raynare asked while hugging her.

"Because I am beautiful the girls bully me." Yumi replied with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Well, they are just jealous of your pretty face and heart." Raynare said with anger.

"Thanks." Yumi thanked her with a smile.

"You welcome friend." Raynare welcomed her thanks.

"Friend, I-I am your friend." Yumi is shocked.

"Yes." Raynare answered her with a real smile.

Then they continued to talk and get to know each other.

"Oh, I must leave." Raynare said looking at the time.

"You must?" Yumi said sadly.

"Yeah, I must have some place to go and people to meet, but i will visit you." Said Raynare in a sad tone.

"Promise." Yumi said while lifting her pinky.

"I promise, if I break it, I will punished by you." Said Raynare

while her pinky is holding Yumi's.

Then they said goodbye to each other and Ray went back to her room. When she arrived the doctor was there.

"There you are, I was looking for you." The doctor said tiredly.

"Sorry, I was bored so I decided to look for someone to entertain me." Said Raynare with a grin.

"Okay, well you are cleared to go home and have an awesome week without injuries." The doctor said with a happy tone.

"Thanks doc, see you soon." Raynare thanked the doctor and left the hospital.

she didn't have a place to stay except the church, but she didn't want to go there so she went to a hotel and used her magic to get a room for a month. She decided to lay low so the devils won't come after her until.

'Until what?' She hadn't thought about the future.

Then the tiredness caught up to her and she went to the domain of the dreams.

* * *

 _(The ORC pov)_

The same time Raynare was in the hospital.

Our hero and his friends are at the club resting after a tiring night.

You see Koneko eating sweets while Kiba lays beside her on the couch, Akeno is making tea while Rias healed Issei and began teaching Asia about everything she needs to know about the devils faction.

"Alright, go get some sleep and Asia you will be staying here until we find you a place to live in." Rias ordered.

"Hai Buchou." They replied.

"Good you are dismissed." Rias said.

After everyone has gone to their respective place, Rias showed Asia her room and bid her good night and went to her room, removed her clothes with magic and shut her eyes to dream about something happy. Now everyone has gone to sleep so they can welcome  
tomorrow with a smile or something else depends on their dreams.

* * *

 **Done, sorry I took so long but I am back for now. Go Check out my new fics one my own idea DxD fic and the other a crossover between Highschool DxD and fairy tail.**

 **Next is about Raynare visits to Yumi and Yumi's death and The ORC lives after defeating Raynare so look forward to it.**

 **Stay awesome out there.**


	3. A new life and a death of a friend

**I am back. Let's get to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _(Raynare pov)_

Raynare was living her life nicely and she got to stay away from the supernatural as much as she can. She sometimes goes to see Issei but she didn't know why. She liked him but love she didn't know so she took her time to explore her feelings. She didvisit  
Yumi and they talked and got to know each other. She said to her that she an angel (she lied) and told her about heaven. One of these days Yumi's condition got worse and her day has come.

"Alright, you have only a few minutes, so I leave you two alone." Said a doctor.

After the doctor left Raynare and Yumi continued to talk, but Yumi with difficulty can't talk too much. Raynare started crying from her heart because her friend is dying.

"Plz, don't go Yumi stay." Raynare said desperately.

"I can't, live Yumma and make amends with your guy for me and for you I am glad I had a friend before going to heaven thanks for everything and goodbye." Yumi said her last words and her soul left her body.

 **"Yumi, Yumi Yummmmmmiiiiii."** Raynare shouted while crying hardly.

She continued to cry till she went to the park where she killed Issei and stood there under the rain. She began thinking about everything from her mission to meeting Yumi. She thought about going to the Devils to reincarnate her in exchange for her death, but she remembered that she needed to be forgiven by Issei and Asia. So she then resolved to be forgiven so she decided to enter Kuoh Academy as Yumi to honor her. She managed to enter the next day and got into Issei's class. After her introduction Issei and Asia were suspicious of her, but she didn't blame them, she lived her life without any involvement with the Devils. The next day she heard that Rias and her peerage are absent because of an occult trip.

 _(The ORC pov)_

Rias and her peerage were resting after the church fiasco and Asia got settled in as a devil, although she still prays to get a headache which the club thought it is cute. Issei helped her as her senior and the two deepened their friendship. One day theygot a new student and it is a pretty girl, but Issei and Asia froze when they saw her, the first thought was she is Raynare but she said her name is Yumi Amane he got suspicious but since Buchou got depressed lately and she will tell him today abouther reason of depression. He remembered yesterday night when she came uninvited and asked him to have sex with her. He wanted to but he had morals so he only got to do foreplay.

 ** _Lime start_**

"Issei, please play with my breasts." Rias said with lust.

"Okay, Buchou." Issei replied.

He then played with her breasts and began to tweak her nipples and sucking on them.

"Ah, Issei it's good~" Rias said while moaning.

Then she pushed him down and took his pants off to show his 12 inch cock ready to pound.

"Wow, Issei yours is so big." Rias said while giving him a Handjob.

"Of course, to satisfy my harem." Issei while moaning.

Then she licks it which made him shiver and started sucking on it while looking at him, he didn't just sit there so he played with her breasts and then he played with her clitoris which made her cum.

 **"Isseiiiiiii."** She screamed while cumming hard.

She started to suck faster, which made him close to release.

"Rias, I am." "Go on, cum inside."

Then he released his huge load Into her mouth and she started to swallow but couldn't swallow all of it so she took his dick out of her mouth and the rest of the cum landed on her breasts.

"Mmmm, salty but tasty." Rias said with satisfaction.

 ** _Lime end_**

Then, before they can go any further Grafiya came and stopped them she insulted Issei but then apologized and introduced herself. Then Rias apologized and kissed him on the cheek, then they left. But before he goes to sleep Grafiya came back.

"So, your dream is to become a Harem king." Grafiya said emotionlessly.

"Yes, I want to be loved and my perversion is just a facade." Issei said honestly.

"Hmm, if you save Rias from what that made her depressed, then consider me a future harem member." Grafiya said with a smirk.

"Really, then I will save Buchou and everyone from everything and to build a harem full of love." Issei said with determination.

"Then, I will watch and hope you succeed see you soon." Grafiya said with a smile.

She then left, leaving Issei in thought, his life suddenly became interesting.

* * *

 **I am back with a new chapter. The harem is (Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Raynare,Ravel) for now the harem will be updated in the next chapters. Fav,follow and review and see you soon.**


	4. No peeking and a KFC

**Chapter 4:**

Another day has come and Issei woke up with a smile after what happened last night. Of course he would smile, although he didn't he lose his virginity. So he changed into a tracksuit and ran for a little while before breakfast. After running for about  
forty-five minutes he returned home and took a shower.

"Good morning." Issei greeted with a smile.

The family greeted back and sat down to eat and enjoy each other's presence.

After breakfast Issei and Asia left for school while holding hands with a smile on their faces. After four long classes lunch break came and the perverted duo started talking about perverted things, which made the girls look at them with disgust. Apparently  
Issei didn't join them because he was thinking about the previous night, which was a surprise to the class.

"Hey Issei, why don't you join us?" Said Matsuda grinning perversely.

"Yeah! We're gonna peek at our usual spot." Said Motohama with smirk.

"Sorry, guys but I am not in the mood." Issei said with a straight face.

The class froze. Issei Hyoudou, the oppai lover, declined to peek on girls! Has the world come to an end?

"Why?" Shouted Matsuda and Motohama in usion.

"I almost got laid by my girlfriend and she would be jealous, so that's it." Issei answered with a grin.

The class stood still at the information, they couldn't believe that a pervert scored a girlfriend and almost ascended to adulthood.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhh!" The whole class shouted in shock.

"Keep it down, my ears are sensitive." Issei said in annoyance while covering his ears.

"You're lying, aren't you?" Said one of the Kendo club.

"No, I'm not." A simple answer came from the pawn.

"Where is your proof?" Said a pink haired girl from the Kendo club.

"You will see soon. Now, if you'll excuse me, I want some air." Issei said with a straight face before exiting the class.

He went to the roof and ate in silence, watching the sky. He remembered that he will save Rias and any girl who needs help. If they end up loving him, and he them, they would be welcome to join his harem. After that he returned to class to continue the  
day.

After school Issei, Asia, and Kiba walked to the club and when they arrived, they sensed a strong aura coming from the room. Kiba asked who that could be, but Issei knew the owner of the aura. Knocking on the door, they entered seeing Rias on her chair  
with her head on her hands and Akeno standing beside her. Grafiya was standing on the other side of Rias.

"Now that we are all here, we can get started. Before we start our club meeting, there is something I wanted to tell you." Rias said with a fake smile.

"Should I tell them, Ojou-sama?" Asked Grafiya emotionlessly.

Rias waved her off but before she could speak, a magic circle appeared on the floor. It was orange with a bird within it.

"Phenex." Kiba muttered coldly.

And from the circle appeared a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a red suit and pants while his chest was visible.

"It's been awhile since I came to the human world. Ah! my lovely Rias, I've come for you." The man said with a fake happiness and at the end with anger.

"Riser." Rias said with anger.

"Now, let's begin the meeting." Grafiya said with a stern voice.

Riser sat down beside Rias while her peerage remained standing beside the window. Akeno served him tea along with the others.

"Ah! The tea from Rias's Queen is always delicious." Riser said with a happy tone.

"Thank you." Akeno replied with masked happiness.

"Excuse me Grafiya, but who is he?" Issei asked the silver haired Queen.

"He is Riser-sama, the third son of the Phenex household and fiancé of the daughter of the Gremory household, Issei-sama." Grafiya answered elegantly.

'So he is the one who I need beat so I get Buchou as my first girlfriend.' Issei thought to himself.

Then Riser began to touch Rias's thighs and her hair while Rias tried keeping her cool until. "Riser! Stop it! I said I will not marry you and that's final, so leave now!" Rias shouted in fury while standing up.

"I know what you said but your parents wouldn't want to wait anymore." Riser said with a smug face.

"Hey, she doesn't want to marry you so leave her alone, you prick." Issei spoke with hate.

"Who are you?" Riser said without a care.

" I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias's Pawn and the Red Dragon Emperor, and Rias's boyfriend." Issei Introduced himself with a smirk.

"Ah, really now? I didn't know she had a boyfriend." Riser said in a upset tone.

"Of course you didn't." Issei replied with hate.

"Gentlemen, I advise that you not start a fight, or you will have to answer to me." Grafiya said with a stoic face.

"If the strongest Queen said so, I will not start anything." Riser said with fake smile.

Issei nodded and stood beside Rias and held her hands, which surprised everyone, and Rias sent him a smile of appreciation.

"Now the two households predicted that something like this might happen, so they come up with a contingency." Grafiya informed them with a straight face.

"What is it?" Rias said with a sigh.

"A Rating game." Grafiya simply replied.

Asia asked about it and Kiba replied to her that it is a game based on chess, just like the Evil Pieces were based on.

"I have competed in many such games and won. You, Rias, haven't yet because you haven't mature yet."

Riser said arrogantly.

"But there is an unofficial version for household problems." Rias replied with frown.

"That's correct, Ojou-sama. Although there have been some changes." Grafiya answered with a smile.

"Like what?" Rias said while playing with her hair.

"That if you win there will no marriage and you will be free to go out with your Pawn, but if you lose then you will marry Riser-sama and Issei-sama will become a sex slave for Riser-sama's Queen." Grafiya said seriously.

Rias and her peerage were shocked speechless at this and began to worry for Issei while Issei himself wanted to avoid being a plaything for some evil Devil.

"I accept, I will blow you away, Riser." Rias said with renewed determination.

"Alright, so is this all of your peerage?" Riser said with arrogance.

"Yeah, what about it?" Rias said wishing for him to shut up.

"Unlike you, I have a complete set." Riser said proudly.

With a snap of his fingers a magic circle came and out of it appeared 15 beautiful girls of all different sizes and colors. Issei looked at them with jealousy.

"Rias, why is your Pawn looking at my peerage like that?" Riser asked with curiosity.

"His dream is have a harem and I am his main girl." Rias said with a smile and a blush.

Riser's peerage muttered hateful comments about it till.

 **[Leave my partner alone.]** Ddraig said saving Issei and startling everyone else in the room.

"Ddraig, thanks buddy." Issei thanked the Dragon.

 **[No problem partner.** **Watch out Phenex cause the Red Emperor** **will be your downfall.]** Ddraig challenged Riser.

"Well, I was surprised, but you are still gonna lose. Only your Queen, and maybe Pawn, can defeat my servants." Riser said smugly.

"Whatever you say KFC, and is that your sister in your harem, pig?" Issei said with a sick smile while the ORC and Grafiya laughed at Riser's nickname.

"How dare you insult me? I see that the dragon told you. Anyway Rias, I'll give you a month." Riser said with grin.

"Are you giving me an advantage?" Rias said while looking at him with hate.

"Yes, and maybe if you train you can beat me….hahahahaha!" Riser laughed and left with his peerage.

"Damn him." Rias cursed him.

"Ojou-sama, I will Inform the households of your decision of accepting the Rating Game." Grafiya said with a big smile and looked at Issei before leaving in a magic circle.

"Now everyone, we will train so tomorrow be here first thing." Rias said with a smile.

"Hai Buchou!" They replied with spirit.

* * *

 **Done. The KFC arc has started and we will see how it goes stay tuned. Beta read by mineng101.**

 **Plz Fav, Follow and Review and see you soon my readers.**


	5. The preparation for the game

**Chapter 5:**

The next morning they gathered at the clubroom at six am then they traveled through a magic circle, they transported to one of the mountains of Kuoh where one the Gremory's vacation houses is there. They climbed the hill with their pack bags to train their legs and stamina, when they arrived, they rest and assigned rooms and took a shower and ate Lunch.

"Alright, now Issei and Asia we will teach you about the leaders of three factions and then Asia will teach us about the holy water and exorcism." Rias said seriously.

"Hai." They shouted.

After one hour of studying then they did whatever they want after a rinse in the Onsen and a delicious dinner after it they slept peacefully.

Week 1:

Everyone did their own training.

"Alright, now everyone we will start our training Kiba you will increase your defense and Koneko will increase her speed so you will spar with each other and Issei and Asia me and Akeno will start your magic training now go." Rias ordered sternly.

"Yes Buchou." They responded.

While the knight and Rook are training Rias is teaching Issei And Asia is being taught by Akeno.

"Now Issei Devils magic is different from that of a human, we only need an imaginative mind and then we learn different spells for different purposes are you ready?" Rias said seriously.

"Yes, Buchou." Issei said with a smile.

With Akeno:

"Asia-chan you are so talented in magic." Akeno praised the former nun.

"But I-I not that good like you Akeno-neesama." Asia said while her face is red as tomato.

"Ara ara, Asia is so cute while blushing now your Onee-sama will steal you for herself." Akeno said while her hand is in front her mouth.

Then Asia became sweaty from being scared of this side of the Queen, but then they continued the lesson.

Week 2:

With Kiba and Koneko:

The survivor and the cat-youkai were training and helping each other.

"Are you ready Koneko-chan?" Kiba said seriously.

"Yes, Kiba-senpai." Koneko simply replied.

The Kiba charged at her with a sword ready to strike her while she dodged and got ready to punch him.

With Issei:

When he found out that he has zero experience in Devil magic he trained physically like push ups and lifting boulders.

 **[Partner I want to talk with you quickly.] Ddraig said sternly.**

"Ok." Was Issei simple answer.

Then he layed down and entered his mindscape and saw Ddraig.

"Yes, Ddraig you wanted something." Issei asked politely.

 **[Yes partner, you gonna be trained by one of your past wielders of the Boosted gear in Senjutsu and Haki.] Said Ddraig with a soft tone.**

"If it gives me an advantage against the Chicken then I will take it." Issei said with determination.

 **[That's the spirit partner, now let's** **dive into the Boosted gear to** **meet your senpais.] said Ddraig with a smile.**

Then they dived and Issei met his senpais and asked if one of them could teach him Senjutsu and Haki and one of them said that he will do it and the training began.

Week 3:

While the others are training Issei is training in Haki and Senjutsu, he can use the three colors of Haki.

 ** _[Good, you are doing good now you mastered 50% of the three colors and 45% of Senjustu keep it up.] one of the senpais said impressed._**

"Yes, now here I come armament." Issei shouted with a strong will.

And he continued to improve in Senjutsu and Haki and His Boost went from 3 to 7.

Week 4:

Rias and Akeno were stronger since they learned new spells and increasing their stamina now they were perfecting those spells, while Asia's stamina for healing increased alongside learning defensive spells. Kiba's defenses are almost on par with Koneko while her speed is almost on par with Kiba. Issei's Senjutsu is good, but not perfect and Haki is at 65%, while his boosts went to 13 and that's his limits and he almost reached Balance breaker.

"Alright, today is the last day so let's rest and have fun you did well in your training." Rias said proudly.

"Hai Buchou." They replied with excitement.

And they did rest and do a lot of activities.

After one month:

After they month of training they went back to attend school and prepare before the game at 12:00 Pm, at the ORC at night we see Rias and Akeno drinking tea calmly and Kiba polishing his sword while wearing some parts of an armor while Koneko is wearing her MMA gloves which is a cat-themed.

Issei and Asia, were in his house preparing themselves mentally and Issei comforts Asia who was wearing her nun outfit without the cross, then they make their way to the club, after their arrival at the club a magic circle lighted the room then came out of it Grafiya.

"Everybody, it's time". Grafiya said emotionlessly.

"Right, let's go my family." Rias said with a calm face.

"Hai." The rest said while entering the circle.

Then they were transported to the Underworld, to fight the immortal bird.

* * *

 **Hey, the next chapter will talk about the Rating game and it will be a long one. Issei's harem are (Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko,Raynare,Ravel), there a poll in my profile to vote for two of Riser's peerage to join the harem beside Ravel since she is in the harem so plz vote.**

 **Plz Fav,Follow and Review and see ya again.**


	6. The Phenex’s fall

**Hello and this chapter will be the end of Riser arc now let's start.**

* * *

 **ch 6:**

When they stepped out of the circle they saw that they were still in the club.

"I think it is the wrong spell." Asia said curiously.

"No, look outside." Kiba said seriously.

Then Asia and Issei looked outside and saw the sky was purple.

"This a separate dimension we use for the Rating game, and the reasons are obvious." Rias explained to her new servants.

 ** _"Hello, i am Grafiya and I will be the referee of this match the place will be Kuoh Academy which Rias-sama attends. Riser-sama's base is the principal's office and Rias-sama's is the Occult Research Club, for Pawns to promote they have to go to the enemy's base the game will continue till sunset in the human world you can have 15 minutes for preparing and good luck." Grafiya announce as a referee._**

"Now, let's plan how to take Riser's pieces first." Rias said in her leader tone.

They gathered around her looking at the map of the Academy on her desk.

"We could go through the fields." Kiba suggested seriously.

"I thought the same thing, but we are open to their attacks." Rias dismissed the idea.

"Then let's take the gym." Issei spoke surprisingly.

The others looked at Issei with wide eyes, thinking what happened to Issei during his training.

"What?" Issei said nervously.

"Issei, why didn't you tell us that you are so smart?" Rias said astonished.

"Well, Ddraig and my seniors taught me some things." Issei said shyly while scratching his neck.

"Anyway, you made a good point Issei, Kiba put some traps in the field and Akeno put some illusions around the base and make react them to the phenex." Rias said with a serious tone.

"Hai Buchou." They acknowledged her order.

Then they went to do what they were ordered to do, and she ordered Issei and the others to stay put which they obeyed. Then the Queen and the Knight returned after fulfilling their tasks.

"Buchou, the traps and illusions are ready." They said in unison.

"Good job, Kiba I want you to go to the field and take any piece and Issei come here and lay your head on my lap." Rias said with a serious face.

Kiba nodded and Issei sat down next to Rias and laid his head on her lap with a blush while Asia is pouting and Akeno looked at the scene with amusement. Then unsealed the seals she put on him when she added him to her peerage then he got up and stood beside Asia and patted her head while she glared at him cutely.

 _ **"Alright, the fifteen minutes are over and the match will end in human time at sunset and let the match begin." Grafiya said with little excitement.**_

Akeno gave everyone the transceiver to communicate and Kiba left to do his job.

"Issei, you and Koneko will take over the gym and after defeating the enemy pieces there wait for further instructions and Akeno will keep an eye on you while Asia stays with me." Rias explained the rest of her plan.

They nodded and went outside to win the game for Rias. After arriving at the gym, They hid behind the curtains.

"We know you are there Gremory's pieces come on out." One of the enemy's pieces spoke.

"Well, not point in hiding." Issei said and Koneko nodded.

They got out of hiding and saw four girls and Issei drooled at one of the Pawns and the Rook (their breasts) which earned him a disgusted look from the enemy and a punch from Koneko.

"I am Xuelan, a Rook of Riser-sama." Said a Chun Li imposter.

"I am Mira, a Pawn of Riser-sama." Said the blue-haired girl.

"I am lle, and I am nel and we are Riser-sama pawns." Said two loli cat-girls.

"Koneko, Rias-sama Rook." Koneko said with a monotone.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, Rias-sama Pawn and this generation Red Dragon Emperor." Issei introduced himself smirking.

The enemy pieces were looking at him with fear.

"Issei-senpai, you take care of the Pawns while I take care of the Rook." Koneko told her senpai.

He nodded and got ready for the fight.

Koneko launched herself at the Xuelan and began trading blows, the twins took out their chainsaws while smiling like sadists and attacked Issei with it trying to cut him.

"Hold still." lle said impatiently.

"I am gonna cut your arm." Nel said angrily.

Then after dodging them separately the twins decided to attack him together.

"Too slow." Issei said making them mad at him.

"Fight us coward." The twins said with frustration.

" " Issei stood there with his bangs covering his eyes.

"We got you." "It's dissemble time." The twins shouted with a grin.

When they neared him and the attack connected they grinned, but they heard him chuckle and they looked at him smirking at them and they realized that he stopped their attack with his bare hands that is coated in black armor that they never seen before.

"Now it's my turn." Issei said while switching to offensive.

He punched them in the face so hard that they flew and they rammed into the wall unconscious.

 _ **"Two Pawns of Riser-sama are eliminated." Grafiya announced surprised.**_

"Oh yeah, that's what I am talking about." Issei said with a smirk.

"Hmph, not bad for a first timer." Mira said with a frown.

"And you are going down next." Issei said with a grin.

The Pawn quickly throws herself at Issei who had eyes closed and he kept dodging her attacks till she got tired.

"Don't move dammit." Mira shouted while panting.

"No." Was what came from Issei's mouth.

He rushed at her with a punch but she dodged, then he touched her neck with finger supplying it with Senjutsu rendering her paralyzed, and punched her in the stomach making her lose consciousness.

 _ **"One Pawn of Riser-sama are eliminated." Grafiya announced emotionlessly.**_

"Damn, they lost." Xuelan cursed.

"Issei, Koneko do you hear me?" Rias asked from the receiver.

"Yes, Buchou." They replied in unison.

"Good, now since you did your job, the next part of the phase is about to begin so leave the gym do you copy?" Rias informed them with a serious tone.

"Yes, loud and clear." They said with a nod.

Then the communication ended and they left the Rook who was recovering from trading blows with Koneko.

"Where are you going, isn't this supposed to be an important place?" Xuelan yelled with confusion.

The moment she was about to go after them a huge lightning hit the gym and destroyed it thus eliminating the Rook.

 _ **"One Rook of Riser-sama has been eliminated." Grafiya announced in a cold tone.**_

"You did well Ise-kun." Akeno said with pride.

The two turned to see the Queen floating in the air with her wings out and Issei just scratched his neck.

"Thanks, Akeno-san." Issei thanked his senpai.

 _ **"Three Pawns of Riser-sama are eliminated." Grafiya said in a monotone.**_

"It seems Kiba did his job." Issei commented with a smile.

The two nodded, then before anyone moves an explosion engulfed Issei and Koneko.

"Ise-kun Koneko." Akeno yelled with worry.

"Ufufufu, we finally meet priestess of thunder." Said the Queen of Riser.

"Yes, we met Bomb Queen." Akeno spat venomously.

Then after the dust was cleared, they saw Issei and Koneko moved to another location.

"Damn, if I hadn't acted then Koneko will be out." Issei said proud of his rescue.

"Thank Maou." Akeno said with relief.

"Thank you for saving me Issei-senpai." Koneko thanked her senpai with a small smile.

"You are welcome." Issei said while patting her head.

Then he gazed at Yubelluna and growled at her.

"You should go ahead, I will deal with her." Akeno said with fury.

"Wait a minute, Koneko-chan can you go ahead of me alright." Issei said smiling.

She nodded and went to meet with the Knight, then Issei jumped at the Queen and motored her breasts, making her and Akeno and Lady Phenex and Lady Gremory and Grafiya blush. She moaned at his touch and wanted more be damn to her king, she wanted the boy with magical hands and she will have him then Issei dug his hand inside her breasts and found something and pulled it out revealing a red vial which is the Phenex's tear.

"Aha, i found an advantage." Issei said after landing on the ground.

"T-that's mine-e." Yubelluna said with red cheeks.

"Well Akeno-san she all yours." Issei said smirkingly while pocketing the tear.

Then he headed to where is Kiba and Koneko to help while the battle between Queens is about to begin.

"Yo." Issei greeted with a smirk.

"Issei, nice job by the way." Kiba said with his charming smile.

"Thanks, now who we will be facing." Issei asks with excitement.

"Two Knights, two, Bishops, two Pawns and a Rook." Kiba answered seriously.

"Knight of Gremory I challenge you to a duel." Said one of Riser's Knight with a grin.

Kiba sighed, then they revealed and introduced themselves. Now let's see what happened with the Queens. After Issei ran to where Kiba and Koneko is, Akeno now can fight the enemy's Queen without interruption.

"Now, since the weaklings aren't here I will destroy you." Yubelluna said evilly.

"They aren't weak, they are my friends and I will make you pay for saying that." Akeno said with a glare.

Then they began the fight each other and using spells to hurt the other. But both of them are beginning to get tired fast.

"It's time to end this." Yubelluna said with frustration.

"I should I say the same thing." Akeno said scowling.

Then Yubelluna charged a bombing spell at Akeno which she dodged.

"Take." Akeno yelled while she attacked with her spell.

Akeno's thunder formed into a bomb which hit Yubelluna and rendered her unmovable, then Akeno used the chance to play with her a little before delivering the final blow.

 _ **"One Queen of Riser-sama has been eliminated." Grafiya said with a serious tone.**_

"Now let's get some rest." Akeno said tiredly.

 _(Open POV)_

In the VIP room where we see a man with crimson hair in his twenties wearing a royal clothes and beside him Grafiya is Sirzechs Lucifer one of the Maous and we have the heads of the Gremory and the Phenex watching the Rating game.

"My sister's peerage is doing an amazing job." Sirzechs said happily.

"That's my daughter." Lord Gremory said with pride.

"Don't underestimate my son the game is over yet." Lord Phenex said seriously.

The two lords glared at each other while their wives face palmed at their husbands's behavior.

 _(Issei's POV)_

"Kiba, you take care of the Knights while Koneko-chan will take care of the Pawns and I will take care of the Rook." Issei said sternly.

The two nodded and began to fight their opponents. Kiba began fighting with one of the Knights.

"I am glad there is someone who is about honor in your group." Siris said gratefully.

Kiba smiled and then rushed at her and you can hear the sound of swords clashing. Koneko is now facing two Pawns who are sisters and from the same race as her, it reminded her of her sister and her betrayal, but she shook her head and she jumped at them and managed to hit them with getting minor injuries.

"Damn you we will beat you up Nya." The sisters said with anger.

"Bring it." Koneko said with a grin.

The Pawns got angered more and went to attack her. Issei is facing the other Rook and she seems strong but he will not give up, so he keeps exchanging blows with her.

"You are good, but a match for me." The Rook said impressively.

"Oh, yeah, then take this Armament." Issei said with a smirk.

He kicked her gaining a distance between them and then punched her with his right hand, which is covered in black Haki sending her flying.

 _ **"Two Knights and Two Pawns of Riser-sama has been eliminated." Grafiya said in a monotone although there is happiness in her tone.**_

Ravel and the other pieces of Riser were shocked that the Gremory peerage is strong, but Ravel knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against her brother.

"Now let's finish this Boost."

 **[Boost]**

Issei begins boosting again then

 **[Explosion]**

 **Armament**

And he hit the Rook in the face so hard with the Boosted gear that is covered in black was sent flying towards the replica of the school building.

 _ **"One Rook of Riser-sama has been eliminated." Grafiya said with a smile.**_

"Guys can you hear me?" Rias Asked with worry.

"Yes Buchou." They replied back.

"Good, take care of the Bishops so we can face Riser." Rias ordered with a smile.

"Hai Buchou." They said together with a smirk.

"Akeno-san I will take care of her alright." Issei said with a smile while pointing at Ravel.

She nodded and went to take care of the other Bishop while Kiba and Koneko rest for the final fight that will decide their master's fate. Akeno just shot lightning at the Bishop knocking her unconscious and Issei appears beside Ravel and took the Phenex tear from her pocket and used Conquer king Haki making her pass out and retire.

 _ **"Two Bishops of Riser-sama has been eliminated, Riser-sama has no pieces left." Grafiya announced in an icy tone.**_

They met with Rias and Asia at the entrance of the new school building and from there they ran to the roof for the final confrontation, and when they arrived they met with a smirking Riser waiting for them.

"Well, I admit that you surprised me, but this the end for you." Riser said still smirking.

"No, Riser you will go down for the first time." Rias said with a smirk of her own.

That pissed Riser but he calmed down and waited for them to make the first move. Then they attacked him, but not with full power since they want him to get tired. After an hour of attacking Riser and dodging his fire attacks Riser was slowing losing his patience.

"Rias, Surrender before it ends badly for you." Riser said angrily.

"Not a chance, i promised that I will blow you away and I will." Rias said with fury.

"Then you are gonna regret it." Riser said hating her stubbornness.

Riser's aura began to rise, but they aren't imitated by it and he attacked them making them waste more energy than they should. He then shot a fireball at Issei who dodged.

"Missed me." Issei dodged the fireball.

"Alright, it's time to shine Boosted gear." Issei shouted in excitement while he summoned his scared gear in his second liberation form.

 **[Boost]**

Then he kept boosting then he pulled the Phenex tears and spilled them on the jewel of the Boosted gear absorbing them into the Boosted gear.

 **[Transfer]**

He transferred some of his power and the healing of the tears to Rias and Akeno then repeated the process to transfer to Kiba, Koneko and Asia then healing himself. Now everyone is healed and powered for the final moments of the game is about to begin.

"Now Let's shine over booster." Issei said with a grin.

 **[Boosted gear over booster Balance Breaker.] Ddraig announced with excitement.**

Issei's aura rised and he donned a red armor with green jewels yep, this is the Balance Breaker. Everyone was awed at the display.

"Issei." Rias whispered proudly.

"Alright, guys get ready after I give the signal you will attack him with everything and I will finish it." Issei said with confidence.

They looked at each other with a smile, then nodded.

 **[Partner, remember you got 20 seconds.] Ddraig reminds his host.**

"Then I will finish it in less than 20." Issei said simply.

"So, you got a new trick, but it won't be enough boy." Riser said with arrogance.

"We will see about that." Issei replied with hatred.

 **[20]**

Riser fired more balls of fire and Issei dodged them and kicked Riser in the chest sending him flying.

 **[19]**

Issei punched Riser with Senjutsu infused fist which made him fly again, but he got up with little difficulty and dashed at Issei to burn him.

 **[18]**

Riser sent a flaming punch at Issei which sent him flying, but got up quickly and kicked him in the stomach.

 **[17]**

Riser got up and began to trade punches with Issei, they go at it for a while, then Issei infused Haki with his fist, then punched Riser, who caught it and was awed at the power coming and punched him back.

 **[16]**

Issei got up with an angry face and began to attack Riser, and cut his arms with his claw.

 **[15]**

Riser's arms are regenerating slowly and Issei wasted no time attacking him.

 **[14]**

 **[13]**

 **[12]**

 **[11]**

 **[10]**

"Alright, Rias Surrender or else." Riser said furiously.

"Guys, attack him with everything you got and I will deal the final blow [Boost]." Issei said with fury.

They nodded and Kiba and Koneko began attacking him while Rias and Akeno is charging their strongest spell.

 **[9]**

 **[Boost]**

"One more boost." Issei said excitedly.

 **[8]**

"Peasants, I will kill you for hurting me." Riser roared in anger.

"It doesn't matter, this is for Buchou's sake." Kiba said with his knight smile while Koneko just nodded.

 **[7]**

They attacked him again, but they suffered some injuries since he returned the favor.

 **[6]**

Issei kept boosting while Rias and Akeno is still charging waiting for the right moment.

 **[5]**

"Hahahahaha, it that all you got?" Riser laughed like a madman.

 **[4]**

"Now." Issei ordered seriously.

"Thunder of destruction." Rias and Akeno shouted out their combined attack.

Akeno shot one of her powerful thunderbolts, then Rias shot the most powerful ball of destruction which merged with the thunder which towards Riser then an explosion occurred, then we see Riser with his hair like a madman and his body missed some parts that are regenerating at a very slow rate.

 **[3]**

"Fried chicken, it's time to switch off your flames." Issei said mockingly.

"Don't you understand? this marriage is important for the future of the Devils." Riser tried to reason with the Pawn.

"No, it is important to you and Rias is my mate in Dragon's terms." Issei said seriously.

 **[Dragon shot]**

He shot a ball of dragon energy using the Boosted gear, and infused Senjutsu with it that collided with Riser who froze at the sight of the attack.

 **[2]**

 **[1]**

 **[Reset]**

 _ **"Riser Phenex-sama has been eliminated, Rias Gremory-sama is the victor." Grafiya announced with a smirk.**_

Then they teleported to the medical room to get treated, then they went to the human world to get some rest.

Issei ate dinner with his family then went to sleep, then Rias sneaks into his room and sleeps beside him but before that.

"Thank you Ise for ending my nightmare and good night." Rias said with a teary smile.

* * *

 **Done. Sorry for the delay college and real life but I am back. I put a poll in my profile for the new members for Issei's harem from Riser's peerage beside Ravel and the two members are: Yubelluna and Xuelan because they got the highest vote so now they are in the harem.**

 **Harem: (Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko,Raynare,Ravel,Yubelluna,Xuelan).**

 **Riser arc is completed, the next chapter will be the start of Excalibur arc and some IsseixRaynare and IsseixRias moments.**

 **Plz Fav,Follow and Review and see you next year.**


	7. Note

**Hi sorry but I had a long vacation**

 **Now I am back**

 **I will finish my Fairy Tail challenge fic then I will see which fic is next**

 **Yours truly**

 **AnimeLoverQ8**


End file.
